


Demise

by armatus



Series: Zestiria Drabble Week [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tainted Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armatus/pseuds/armatus





	Demise

The previous Shepherd was getting ready for the day ahead. Placing his garb over his head like did everyday before going out. But once he turned to the mirror, it started again. The face that would haunt me since the day he stopped Heldalf.

For over a century, Sorey slept deep within the earth pulse with one of the five lords, Maotelus, purifying him. Once he returned and was welcomed by only Mikleo, he was somewhat relieved, yet sad. He tried to hide it from Mikleo, believing that it was for the best. 

The reflection in the mirror stared back at him with a strong, menacing gaze. A hard grin plastered across his face, even though Sorey wasn’t grinning at all. He frowned at the malevolent presence. 

With each passing day, he could feel himself moving closer to someone he did not want to be. The reflection of him would continue to taunt him and play at his emotions. Was that who he truly was inside? Could he continue to run away from it? 

The moment he drove the sword through Heldalf’s heart, he felt a change in him. It slowly grew over time after returning. During the years he slept, Sorey didn’t feel that side of him. But once he awoke, whatever he felt years ago, finally came to life. 

“Stop,” Sorey whispered, trying to wake up Mikleo who was napping in the living room. But his reflection didn’t stop, mentioning all that ached at his heart. Sorey didn’t want to admit it, but he felt it all. That was a part of him he tried to keep hidden. 

“It’s time to accept me and meet your demise,” the malevolent Sorey commanded. 

Sorey tried to contain himself, but his fist met with the mirror and it shattered all around him as he fell to his knees. The glass shards cut at his skin, causing him to bleed. His hand the most damaged since he smashed it against the mirror. 

“Sorey!” Mikleo shouted, running in. His hair all over the place and out of his usual ponytail. He kneeled down next to Sorey, grabbing his bloody hand.

“I’m fine, Mikleo,” Sorey said, with a pained expression, pulling his hand back. 

“What happened? Why’d you-”

“It’s nothing.” Sorey shook his head. “I don’t have time to explain.” His eyes began to water. “I need to go… before I hurt you.”   
Mikleo didn’t understand what Sorey meant. The water seraph was worried about him, his heart aching. He needed Sorey to tell him what was wrong, but he could not do anything as Sorey stood up and left their house. 

Mikleo followed slowly behind, tracing Sorey’s steps. Once Sorey took a step outside, he turned to face his best friend. 

“I can’t,” he mumbled. “It’s too late. I thought if I could try and accept it on my own, I’d be able to move past it. But I can’t.” 

Sorey looked up at Mikleo and when they made one final eye contact, the water seraph saw the change in his eyes.

As years passed, Mikleo finally got a chance to see Sorey again. Every part of his froze, not expecting to find him where he sat. His heart leaped with joy, but also burned with heartache because of what had become of the previous Shepherd. 

He lie asleep against a dragon, alone, in a deserted land that only explorers came to see. Sorey looked peaceful, like almost the Sorey he once knew. Only his clothes were a much darker form of what he usually wore. They reflected what had become of him. 

The dragon behind him felt Mikleo’s presence and woke up, which caused Sorey to open his eyes. For a moment, Mikleo caught a glimpse of the old Sorey. His face filled with light and longing, but only to be taken away just as quickly. 

“Mikleo…” he said in a monotone voice.

The water seraph created a wall of water right as Sorey approached him. The water burned his hand, making a sizzling sound. He held his wounded hand. Then he took a few steps back, stopping next to the dragon. 

Sorey jumped on, taking one last look at Mikleo, before taking his leave.


End file.
